Planning and Evaluation supports the strategic planning of the Comprehensive Cancer Center of Wake Forest University (CCCWFU). Operations of the CCCWFU are entrusted to specific Boards and Committees, which serve as administrative planning and evaluation units of the Center. The leadership of the CCCWFU uses both internal and external committees and boards to obtain substantive advice in order to continuously develop, modify, and evaluate the plans of the Center. Internal: Our internal meetings are an important part of developing the strategic direction for the Center and evaluating the performance. We convene standing meetings of the Internal Advisory Board, the Program Directors, the Shared Resource Directors, and clinical research oversight committees. In addition, each Program and Center of Excellence (as part of the Clinical Research Program) holds regularly scheduled meetings for their entire membership. External: We also are highly engaged with external boards and review groups. Our external Board of Scientific Councilors (BSC) has served the Cancer Center with leadership and insight and represents an essential element of independent review and external advice for the Cancer Center. The BSC meets yearly as a group to review the CCCWFU in its entirety, evaluating each Program within the broader context of the Center. In addition to this formal meeting, the Center Director, Dr. Frank Torti, and other members of the leadership team access Board members on many other occasions throughout the year. The individual research Programs also have external reviewers who provide feedback specific to the themes of the Programs and the plans for future directions. The full-day retreats are designed to give the reviewer in-depth information on the progress of research.